


I Would Never Mind Looking After You

by multixfanfics



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Card Games, Chess, Fluff, Games, Garcia Just Wants Reid to Take Care of Himself, Garcia and Reid are Such an Underrated Duo, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Penelope Garcia & Spencer Reid Friendship, Requested, Target, UNO, unsubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multixfanfics/pseuds/multixfanfics
Summary: Spencer Reid lands himself in the hospital, and Penelope Garcia is here to make sure that he is comfortable(Requested)
Kudos: 13





	I Would Never Mind Looking After You

**Author's Note:**

> Requested: Yes
> 
> Prompt: Hi! i know you don’t have hurt/comfort listed so there doesn’t have to be a lot of whump but here is my request for a criminal minds fic: maybe something where reid gets injured and garcia stays with him at the hospital/takes care of him?? i just always feel like we didn’t get enough of their friendship!! thank you so much!!
> 
> You can submit requests under the work tiled "Requests" in my portfolio!

He had done it again. Boy wonder had gotten himself shot, and pretty badly too.

When I first heard the news, I was expecting a call requiring some deep diving, maybe even some location scouting. Instead, Sir Hotch called me, and I just knew it wasn’t about something good.

The BAU was working a case in D.C, so they were not too far away, when there had been a shoot out between the unsubs and the team. During that shootout, Reid had thought he had a shot at the leader, but one of his backups got him in the right leg and in his left shoulder. 

He kept trying to push through and catch the leader, but ended up passing out from all the blood loss. Well, that’s what JJ told me anyways.

After making sure it was okay with the team, I packed up my bags and headed to the hospital in D.C that Reid was staying in. The team was still on the hunt for the unsubs, and we all know Spencer wouldn’t want them to stop looking for them just because he was hurt.

To be honest, I felt really bad for him. The poor kid has been through so much, and people keep leaving him hanging. I just wanted to be there to make sure he ate his jello, and to listen to his astro-nuclear whatever facts. 

When I got to the hospital, one of the nurses filled told me that he had to be rushed in for emergency surgery as the bullet in his shoulder messed up one of his bones. She said that he would be out in about an hour, and that she would keep me updated.

Obviously frazzled, I sat down in the waiting room chair, trying to get my thoughts together. Just as I began to process the news, my work cell rang, and I saw that it was Sir Hotch again.

Picking up the phone, with every intention to fill the team in on Reid’s situation, I readied myself to talk, but Hotch had other plans.

“Garcia”, he said, “I need you to find the everything you can about Billie Watson. Call me back when you’ve got something” and hung up.

I didn’t want to let him down, so I asked the nurse for a room I could work in, and she showed me to an empty conference table.

I did some deep diving only to figure out that Billie was a fake name, and his birth-name was Ashton. I called Hotch back. 

Before I let him hang up on me, I took a shaky breath and spoke 

“Can you put me on speaker please?”

He did as I asked and Derek’s voice floated through the screen, immediately plastering a smile on my face.

“How’s it going, baby girl? Make it to the hospital all right?” he asked.

“Actually, yeah, I’m here right now, my Chocolate Thunder. I just wanted to let you guys know that Reid is in surgery for his shoulder right now, but should be out in less than an hour.”

“Did they tell you any details?” JJ asked.

“No, they just said that the bullet seemed to be lodged in between a bone or something, but the nurse was very sweet, and assured me that it was a pretty basic procedure” I responded. I started to wish I had brought a bigger stress ball. 

“Well, we should try not to worry about him for now, and just focus on the case. Garcia, can you look at any know associates for Ashton?” Hotch’s voice cut in.

“Sure, I’ll hit you back like a Hotch rocket!” I said, disconnecting the call.

I took a small break to watch some little animal videos, then did what Hotch asked of me.

I was pretty deep in to my search when the same nurse as before came in and said “Dr. Reid is out of his surgery now, and should be waking up, if you would like to see him.”

So, I thanked the nurse, packed up my things, and followed her down the hall to see Reid, laying on a bed, IVs hooked to his arm.

“Hey, boy wonder, I brought you some jello!” I said, softly to him. He still looked kinda groggy.

“Thanks, Garcie” he moaned quietly.

“Mhmm. How are you feeling? You want anything?”

“Um, I’m really tired, but water would be nice, please” he responded, slowly.

“Of course, one water coming right up!” I grabbed the cup out of my bag that I brought for him. It was a Doctor Who themed tumblr that I found in the back of my cabinet yesterday, and I knew he would love it when he woke up. I filled it up with the bottle water that was also in my bag, and placed it on the bedside table next to him.

“You want me to help you drink it? I can ask the nurse for a straw” I asked, after noticing how tight the sling around his arm was. 

He just groaned “mmhhmm” in response, so I stepped out into the hall and asked a nurse for a straw.

Once she handed me a few, I went back in to the room, just to see that he was sleeping. I was glad that he was able to fall asleep and get some rest, so I started to set up my station in the corner to continue my deep dive on Ashton/Billie’s known associates. 

About 15 minutes later, I found something, and called Hotch, but he wasn’t answering. So, I called my Chocolate Thunder instead.

“Hey mamas, talk to me, what do you have?” he asked. 

“Well, my big black six pack, I’m glad you asked. Ashton was actually in the foster care system since he was five. Here’s where it gets interesting. He was at the same group home, multiple times, as some kid named Billie Walker. This Billie Walker moved on, went to college, and got a job in New York, yada yada yada. About 4 months ago, Billie was found murdered in his studio apartment and that’s when Ashton drops off the map, and his fake name, Billie, surfaces.” 

“Thanks, baby girl. How is pretty boy doing, any word?” 

“Actually, he got out of surgery about 30 minutes ago and is pretty loopy because of the drugs. Don’t worry, though, I’ve got good eyes on him, just focus on solving this case, my superhero” I said, trying to keep my words to a whisper. 

After that phone call, a little while had passed, but I lost track of time. I watched some zoo videos, played some candy crush, organized some files, and got some tea from the cafeteria. I barley even noticed the nurses coming in & out periodically to check on his vitals.

Sometime around 5 PM, a nurse came in with some dinner on a tray, and Spencer woke up.

“Hey, boy wonder, how are you feeling?”

“A little out of it, but I’m kind of hungry” he responded, sounding better than before.

“Perfect! In front of you, you have the gourmet hospital-style PB&J, grapes, and a Gatorade. If you want something different, I can get it for you, just name it!” 

“Uh, I think I’m good for now, Garcia, but thanks” 

“Anytime.” I responded, picking up my cell phone to text the team that Reid was awake once more. 

It took him a little while to get all of his food down, but once it was finished, he started to look a little livelier.

“If you’re up to it, I brought Uno so we can play!’’ I proposed. 

After playing 8 games, and loosing 7, he asked 

“Uh, do you think I could maybe get some more of those painkillers? The pain in my arm is really worsening”

“Oh! Yeah, let me page the doctor and see if you can.”

Unfortunately, the doctor told him that it wouldn’t be for the best to up his dosage, so I presented the idea of putting ice on his shoulder, but he didn’t think it would be beneficial.

I felt bad because all I could do was watch him wince in pain.

We were talking about the Doctor Who cup when my phone rang, and it was a FaceTime call from Emily.

Picking it up, I saw that the whole team was there.

“Hey, Garcia! Is Reid okay to FaceTime?” Emily asked.

I looked back and he gave me a weak thumbs up, so I walked the phone over to him and held it while the team talked to him.

It was nice for him to talk to the team, it seemed like his attitude improved a little bit.

After he was done, they filled me in on the case. They told me that they had hit a brick wall and were planning on going back to the hotel for the night. Emily & JJ offered to come down to see Spencer, but he was pretty tired so we said that it was better if they just got some rest for themselves instead.

I did not have a hotel room pre-booked or anything, so I used that as my excuse to stay with Spencer at the hospital overnight. He protested at first, but the after-dinner drugs they put him on made him super drowsy and he dozed off before getting the chance to put up a real fight. 

I hated how boring the room was getting so I slipped out, after making sure Reid was alright on his own, and drove to the nearest Target.

I picked up a few books that I thought he would enjoy, a magazine for myself, some more jello because Reid ate the jello I brought him earlier, a fuzzy llama blanket so I wouldn’t get cold, and a pocket chess game. 

It was pretty late by the time I had gotten back to the room, so I got comfortable on the small couch, and was out before I knew it.

Some time around five AM, I was awoken by a nurse coming in to check Reid’s vitals. He seemed a little annoyed at the nurse, but other than that, he looked lively.

“Hey,” I said, sleep still evident in my voice, “how did you sleep?”

“Pretty good, for being in the hospital at least.”

“That’s good, and do you feel any better than yesterday?”

“Yeah, I think so. According to my calculations, I should be sent home mid-day tomorrow if I keep up what I’m doing, which sounds good.”

“Oh my gosh, Reid, does that wonderful brain of yours ever rest?”

“No” he said, cracking a small, but goofy smile. 

“Well,”, I said, taking the smile as a good sign, “I’m going to go freshen up, do you need anything before I slip away?”

“Nah, I’m pretty good here, thank you.”

I rustled through my bag to look for my toothbrush, stumbling across the books I purchased last night.

“OMG, I totally forgot to give these to you! I got these books for you to keep that insane brain of yours whizzing” I told him, placing them on his tray.

His face lit up and he said “Thank you so much, Garcia, I really appreciate it. Thank you for staying here and taking such good care of me, you’re a wonderful person.”

“Aww, stop it, you know I would do anything for you, pretty boy” I said, mocking Morgan on my last words. 

I went to go freshen up, and he began reading

The next night, I decided to get a hotel room and come back in the morning to help sign Reid out.

We spent most of the day playing games like Uno, EyeSpy, Clue, and Tic Tac Toe. I could tell that he was feeling much better, and that he was truly grateful I was there in the hospital with him.

Before I left the hospital for the night, we FaceTimed the team again.

He updated them on his status: he had a sprained ankle, a fractured shoulder, and had to get stitches on his thigh. He was ecstatic to tell them that he was being released tomorrow around lunch time (yes, his calculations were correct) and would spend time in my lair before the team returned back to Quantico, helping out as much as he could with this case.

Laying in my hotel bed, later that night, I found myself thinking about how happy I was that Reid was letting me take care of him. He was finally sitting back and relaxing for once, not just “winging it” like he does when it normally came to his health. 

Before I knew it, my alarm rang to wake me up and get me back to the hospital. 

Reid was all ready to go, and we checked out at 1 PM sharp.

I drove really carefully back to Quantico, not wanting to jerk him, but he was adamant that he was fine. 

We got back to the office at a reasonable time, and I helped him set his things up in my lair.

We worked for a little bit, then I drove him home. I let him know that I would be there to pick him up every morning and drop him off every night until he was cleared by 3 doctors (not including himself) that he could drive again safely. I also made sure he knew that he could call me whenever he needed anything, and even offered to stay the night.

He said he was fine, and pulled me in to a big hug, well as big as it could get at the moment with all of his injuries, and thanked me profusely.

I let him know that it was no big deal, and that I would always have his back. I promised that he would never loose me.

**Author's Note:**

> My laptop crashed while I was writing this and I had to re-do the end, so I'm really sorry if it's crappy
> 
> I hate how bland this is omfg
> 
> Also: why am I so bad at choosing titles???
> 
> You can submit requests under the work tiled "Requests" in my portfolio!


End file.
